A Lifetime Together
by mavjade
Summary: Luke, Mara and some Ben. From the Ultimate Drabble challenge at TF.N
1. Week 1

This is a response to the Ultimate Drabble Challenge over at TF.N

Twenty weeks, five prompts a week, 100 words each!

The prompts are in bold.

* * *

Week One**  
**

**Smooth**

The dress was skin tight, smooth like glass that covered her body. The look was incredibly intoxicating, and Luke took a moment to admire her perfect curves. He could always tell when Mara felt good about herself, her Force aura beamed with confidence, and that feeling he loved very much.

She knew how she looked, but even more she knew how she felt. They way he looked at her was bliss. It had been a while since they had the opportunity to get dressed up, for her to feel beautiful. Though from the look in his eyes...

**Rough**

It had been a rough night. Ben kept them awake for most of it, crying and screaming. When it was not Ben keeping her awake, it was the dreams, or what she really feared, Force visions.

There was no way that her loving nephew could do something so terrible, as to torture his own cousin. Jacen was a kind person who wouldn't hurt any creature and certainly not his family. Now that she was awake and looking at herself in the mirror, she worried lines that marred her face, she relaxed.

It must have just been a very bad dream.

**Dry**

Now she remembered why she hated this place. There was nothing to like about Tatooine, except for it was the place where her husband grew up. It was dry, dirty and excruciatingly hot. Why anyone would want to live on a planet with two suns was beyond her.

It was all Luke's idea, bringing Ben here to show him where Luke had grown up. To give him a tour of what it was like when he was young. Mara wanted nothing more than to leave this rock.

"Dad, can we go home now?"

Yes, the boy certainly took after her.

**Wrinkled**

Her face was old, wrinkled, but he loved it none the less. Since the first day they met he thought she had a beauty about her that no-one could surpass. And on this day, her last, she was still as beautiful as she had been at the very first.

His hand caressed her face, memorizing how she looked and felt. He knew that one day he would be with her again, but for now, this was what he needed.

As he said his final words of love, her body began to glow, and she became one with the Force.

**Weathered **

His face looked old, weathered, but she loved it none the less. Each line of his face was a story of their life together, of the things they had accomplished, and the love they shared for one another.

Her hands caressed his face as he slept,exhaustion keeping him from awakening, and she realized just hard his life had truly been. He never failed to give himself over, to sacrifice himself for the greater good, for others, just as he had done this time, just as he would again.

And one of these days, soon, it would be his undoing.


	2. Week 2

**Burn**

The scar on her thigh always reminded her of times she would rather forget.

Her instructor managed to get her lightsaber away from her and then swiped it around and touched her leg with the blade. A small scream escaped her lips before she was able to contain it. He could have taken her leg, or her life, and she knew it.

She walked around with a limp and a big welt for several days, she was never allowed to get treatment for her training wounds. That way, the lesson would sink in.

**Rash**

"Why are you squirming?" Mara asked

"My neck itches." Luke replied

"You look like you have bugs crawling on you. Not a good look for the Grand Master. Let me take a look."

"Its driving me crazy!"

Mara began to giggle. "Looks like someone is allergic to this material. You have a big rash and some swelling."

"Its not funny."

"Grand Master of the Jedi, allergic to his Jedi robes. He can defeat Sith Lords, but not his clothes."

"Seriously, Mara its not funny, it itches. How could I be allergic, I haven't gotten new robes."

"Everyone has always told you you needed a new wardrobe.".

**Surgery**

He didn't want a new hand, he was well attached to the old one. It took years for it to feel real, and for him to forget. Now he would have to go through the whole process again.

He hated the thought of surgery, being unconscious always made him nervous. With the affects of anesthesia he had to use the Force to cleanse his body of the drug, slowing his reaction time way down. With the galaxy at the state it was in, he never knew when he would have to defend himself or his family...

** Hurt**

He hurt. Nothing had ever hurt so badly. No words described it.

Not his had being cut off, not having Force lightening coursing through his veins like white hot fire, nor any of the hundreds of injuries he had sustained over the years hurt this much. He would gladly go through all of those things at the same time if he didn't have to feel the way he did now. He would give his life.

His heart was ripping from his chest one strand at a time.

His Mara was gone, and he felt he would never recover.

**Heal**

It was Ben that helped him heal. Luke couldn't let his pain keep him from raising his child. In fact he knew that if he didn't Mara would find a way to come back and kick him into gear. But it wasn't even that thought which made him truly heal.

It was the way Ben would say some things, his inability to back down, his fiery nature, his laugh, everything he did Luke could see Mara's influence. It took him time but Luke finally realized that Mara wasn't really gone, she lived on in his heart and in Ben.


	3. Week 3

Week 3:

**Mother**

I wish I had known my mother.

I sometimes sit and wonder if Leia got her patients, and her charm from her. I know she got her beauty. I often wonder how much of her is in me.

I know we did have one thing in common, a belief in father. I knew that he couldn't be completely evil, that there was good in him. In the recording Artoo begrudgingly showed us, you could see that even though he had turned, that he had done evil thing, she still loved him. She never stopped believing in him.

She was right.

**Father**

I may not have known my birth parents, but I was not completely alone. I did have a father.

Palpatine, was that father.

He definitely wasn't father of the galaxy, far from it, but he was all I knew and I loved him.

Even now, though most of me hates him, for what he did to others, for what he did to the galaxy, for what he did to me, a part of me still loves him.

When I pleased him, made him proud, I felt that part of him might love me.

He _was_ all I had.

**Sister**

I always felt as though something was missing from me. As though a shadow was following me everywhere but every time I would look toward the shadow the suns would blind me, not letting me see who it was standing beside me.

When I met Leia, I felt as though I could finally see who was casting the shadow. It was love that was missing.

At first I thought it was romantic love, but as I found out that she was my sister, my twin, I learned of a different love I never knew I was missing from my life.

**Brother**

To me, Vader was like the evil older brother you wanted nothing to do with. I found myself wishing he would fail on every mission so that I would become our 'fathers' favorite. Even though we were fighting for the same side, we were always at war.

He hated me and I hated him.

I always felt as though Vader was holding me back, as long as he was around, I was not allowed to expand my talents, I was not allowed to learn all that there was to learn.

As long as he was around I was nothing.

**Friend**

Luke is more than my husband, more than my lover... he's my friend.

I've always felt as though I could tell him anything, do anything and he would still be my friend, he would still love me. When everyone else just saw a former imperial, saw the Emperor's Hand, he saw... Mara.

He saw though the rough exterior, to the girl that lay underneath.

Just as good friends do, we laugh and joke, pick on, protect and anger each other. We are always there.

Before he was my husband, before he was my lover, he was my friend.

**  
**


	4. Week 4

Week Four

**Shuttle**

They could never have boarded a shuttle without disguise. They would have been hounded by fans and enemies. While they could use a Force disguise, it would take concentration on something other than each other, and that would defeat the purpose of a much needed vacation.

The shuttle passengers didn't seem to notice that the two young looking lovers, who were acting like they were on their honeymoon were actually the not so young Jedi Masters. They hadn't had time for each other in years and they were hoping that disaster would stay away for just a few days.

**Fighter**

He always had a love for being in a fighter. The rush, the feeling of power, the excitement of it, all things that Yoda would have greatly disapproved of, and definitely things that a Jedi Master should not be craving.

But crave them he did. At this point in his life, he wanted to know that he could still do it, that he could hang with the young guys and maybe even teach them something.

So every chance he got, he and Artoo climbed into their fighter and were a team again.

Luke loved ever minute of it.

**Freighter**

She knew every in and out of a ship like this. She had studied the layout for each ship until she could find her way around them in here sleep.

When she was young she was sent aboard by her master, to find out information on his servants or his enemies. Sometimes she was sent to kill them, leaving no trace.

Every nook that she could duck into, every panel that could be taken off and hidden in she still remembered. She would walk aboard these older ships and her adrenaline would start to pump excitement into her veins.

**Capital ship**

Standing on the bridge of such a large ship always made Luke feel very small. The vast area of transparasteel that let him look out into space to see just how big it really was. No matter how many times he had been in space he was always amazed.

He figured it was because he spent so much time stranded on planet when he was young. So now, he would spend hours in front of any viewport he could find when he was aboard a ship, just looking, meditating and wondering what else was out there to be seen.

**Space Station**

She hated that her son was on a mission to take out Centerpoint station. She knew he felt like he was old enough to go on dangerous missions, but he was still a little boy. She and Luke and both been thrown into war and conflict at a early age and she didn't want Ben to have to go through that as well. When she was young she don't think anything of it, but as age starts to catch catch up to her she realizes how much she really missed.

He's just a little boy. He's her little boy.


	5. Week 5

**Burn**

The scar on her thigh always reminded her of times she would rather forget.

Her instructor managed to get her lightsaber away from her and then swiped it around and touched her leg with the blade. A small scream escaped her lips before she was able to contain it. He could have taken her leg, or her life, and she knew it.

She walked around with a limp and a big welt for several days, she was never allowed to get treatment for her training wounds. That way, the lesson would sink in.

**Rash**

"Why are you squirming?" Mara asked

"My neck itches." Luke replied

"You look like you have bugs crawling on you. Not a good look for the Grand Master. Let me take a look."

"Its driving me crazy!"

Mara began to giggle. "Looks like someone is allergic to this material. You have a big rash and some swelling."

"Its not funny."

"Grand Master of the Jedi, allergic to his Jedi robes. He can defeat Sith Lords, but not his clothes."

"Seriously, Mara its not funny, it itches. How could I be allergic, I haven't gotten new robes."

"Everyone has always told you you needed a new wardrobe.".

**Surgery**

He didn't want a new hand, he was well attached to the old one. It took years for it to feel real, and for him to forget. Now he would have to go through the whole process again.

He hated the thought of surgery, being unconscious always made him nervous. With the affects of anesthesia he had to use the Force to cleanse his body of the drug, slowing his reaction time way down. With the galaxy at the state it was in, he never knew when he would have to defend himself or his family...

**Hurt**

He hurt. Nothing had ever hurt so badly. No words described it.

Not his had being cut off, not having Force lightening coursing through his veins like white hot fire, nor any of the hundreds of injuries he had sustained over the years hurt this much. He would gladly go through all of those things at the same time if he didn't have to feel the way he did now. He would give his life.

His heart was ripping from his chest one strand at a time.

His Mara was gone, and he felt he would never recover.

**Heal**

It was Ben that helped him heal. Luke couldn't let his pain keep him from raising his child. In fact, he knew that if he didn't Mara would find a way to come back and kick him into gear. But it wasn't even that thought which made him truly heal.

It was the way Ben would say some things, his inability to back down, his fiery nature, his laugh, everything he did Luke could see Mara's influence. It took him time but Luke finally realized that Mara wasn't really gone, she lived on in his heart and in Ben.


	6. Week 6

**Shirt**

It was the most hideous thing he had ever seen. Why Leia though he should wear it was beyond him. She claimed that he always wore bland and boring clothing, so she bought him [ithat[/i, and insisted that he wear it.

He thought he would be nice and wear it to the family get together that evening. He didn't want to face his sisters wrath if he wore black again.

But when he walked out of the bedroom it was all Mara could do to keep from falling in the floor from maniacal laughter.

Luke turned right around and went to change.

**Pants**

They were his favorite. They were well worn, but didn't have any obvious flaws, yet. He always wore this pair when he was leading a meditation class, he liked to have as few distractions as possible, and that included his clothing.

As he slid his legs into them he felt something was wrong. As he stood he [iknew[/i something was very wrong. The bottom hem was at in the middle of his shins. Either he had grown a few inches or they had shrunk. Since he hadn't grown in a LONG time, he morned the death of his favorite pants.

**Dress**

She didn't wear dresses very often, but when she did she was stunning. If Luke weren't so comfortable in their relationship he might get upset at all men looking at her. But he had to admit she did look spectacular this particular evening.

The dress was form fitting, with an extremely low back and a slit up her right thigh. She looked as though she had been dipped in gold. Her long red hair was slightly curled and it cascaded down her back like a waterfall.

Everywhere she walked people turned to look, but she only had eyes for he adoring husband.

**Uniform**

He didn't require that the Jedi wear a specific color, or really a specific style of dress. As long as they dressed appropriately for the occasions when they were on missions, it was fine with him. He didn't exactly agree with the old counsel restrictions and allowed his Jedi to have more freedoms. If they wanted to wear colors, who was he to stop them.

But as he looked around he noticed there was a uniform that everyone was wearing, the very uniform of the old Jedi.

He was proud that the some traditions were being passed on.

**Cloak**

She hid under the cowl of her dark cloak like a shadow in the night. She could hide anything and anywhere; even from herself.

She felt safe wrapped in the cloak, like a child wrapped in their special blanket handmade my by their mother. She would never dare tell anyone she felt this way, for she knew it would be used against her. But anytime she felt alone in the galaxy or shame at the things she had done, or cold in her own skin, she placed on the cloak and felt a love she thought she would never know.


	7. Week 7

**Week Seven:**

**Mouth**

His mouth was always in a smile.

Smiling at his students, smiling with his wife, smiling and laughing with his son. Most wouldn't know what to think if there wasn't at least a small smile on Luke Skywalker's face. Even in the most trying of circumstances, he looked at the galaxy in a positive light.

But on this solemn day, there was no expression crossing the Masters mouth or eyes, sad tears rolled down his face. His beloved wife was gone, forever with the Force. Many wondered if they would ever see a smile on his face again.

**Ears**

He gently tucked the long red locks behind her ear and leaned in close, his lips lightly brushing her skin, "Do you want to leave?"

Mara turned to look at her husband to find a mischievous look in his sparkling eyes.

"Why farmboy, what did you have in mind?"

His only response was a raise of his eyebrow.

Mara leaned in and whispered into ihis/i ear, "Good things come to those who wait."

Luke would have taken that answer except for the way she blew into his ear on the word "who".

"I'm sorry Leia, but we gotta go."

**Eyes**

Every time they looked into each others eyes, there was love. Even when Mara was upset with Luke for not heading her advice, there was still love behind the fire in her eyes. When they were dueling and Luke was in intense concentration, there was love in his eyes.

Often, while in bed they would just lay and gaze into each others eyes; green into blue, no words were needed. They would just bask in the love they felt and from what they could see in each others soul.

No matter what was in their lives, there was always love.

**Nose**

"I think it's broken."

"Don't be so dramatic, farmboy," Mara rolled her eyes as she sighed.

Luke removed his hand from his face, and looked at the blood pooled in them, "No, I really think it is."

"Let me see."

Mara took one look at Luke's nose and knew that he was right, she had broken it. Where it was usually fairly straight, there was an obvious deviation to the right.

"Some Force user you are, you should have seen it coming," she joked trying to make light of the situation.

"How was I supposed to know you swing your arms wildly when you sing."

**Hands**

Looking at their hands intertwined together, Luke realized how different they looked. His hands were rough from years of tough farming and training. Mara's were soft and smooth. Even though she had done lots of work with her hands over the years, she apparently kept them well moisturized. Her nails, while not long were meticulously trimmed.

Luke didn't think this was something that Mara would pay great attention to.

"When I was pretending to be in Palpatine's court, I couldn't have rough hands. All the girls had soft, well manicured hands. Had I not I would have blown my cover."

* * *


	8. Week 8

**Week Eight**

**Sullustan**

"No one is gonna believe this. Why couldn't we use a Force disguises again?"

"Just be quite, no one is gonna believe it if you keep asking about it."

"Why would anyone believe that I'm a Sullustan? For once in my life I'm too tall."

All Mara could do was snicker. He was right, he _was_ to tall but it was the best they could do. They needed a Sullusatan and he was the shortest of them all.

"Look at the bright side, your height is an advantage."

"Actually, I'll have you know, it is usually an advantage._ This_ is a disadvantage."

**Bothan**

He really disliked him. No, hated him. This wasn't a feeling Luke was used to; hate wasn't an emotion he liked. Hate was a dark feeling. But Borsk Fey'lya deserved it, and Luke wasn't the only one who felt that way. Fey'lya had done many things to many people. He threatened Luke's family and that wasn't something Luke took kindly.

But Luke knew these were not feeling a Jedi should feel. He knew that Fey'lya had different thoughts on the galaxy and that the Bothans had different feeling on life in general.

He could not, would not follow these feelings.

**Human**

Here they could blend in, they would look like any other newly married couple. They couldn't show their real faces of course, but they didn't have to don disguises either. The cowl of their hoods raised or a slight Force disguise was all it really took.

That was the precise reason they chose a planet that was primarily human. There were other places they might have gone if they didn't have to worry about others recognizing them, but they did. And as selfish as it sounded, this was their time and they didn't want anyone else to interrupt it.

**Mon Calamari**

Luke loved the plant of Mon Calamari. There wasn't much that was more exciting to a person who grew up on a desert planet to visit a world completely covered in water, no matter how much he had been there. It was such a peaceful, beautiful planet. When he got the chance to vacation, this was always on his list of places to go.

And the Mon Calamari themselves were very welcoming and a kind species. They enjoyed Luke's amazement of their planet just as much as he did and found him very amusing. It was a situation everyone could enjoy.

**Wookiee**

The Jedi had been friends of the Wookies for a very long time, but when Luke and Mara arrived at Kashyyyk they felt almost like royalty. Chewbacca's family always treated them Luke and Mara like they were part of _their_ own family.

There was almost always a small feast --though small to the Wookies and small to a human were two completely different things-- and celebration even though there was usually little to celebrate. Apparently Luke just being there was reason enough. Luke was always embarrassed at all the fuss and everyone including Mara found it amusing.


	9. Week 9

_Sorry, if you were following these, that_ _it's been so long but I've picked them back up! I hope you enjoy!  
_

**Week 9**

**Family**

They didn't know if they would ever be able to have children. It wasn't that they were too old, they both felt pretty young for their age. It was the state of the galaxy that had them worried. Did they _really_ want to bring children into life at war time? If they waited would they be to old then? Would the galaxy _ever_ be at peace or were there to many different species in one place, vying for control?

They didn't have answers to the questions but they did know one thing; with or without children, they were a family.

**Travel**

One of the great things about being a Jedi was you got to see the entire galaxy, from one end to the other.

Mara had traveled her entire life so it wasn't such a big deal to her, but Luke loved it; Mara loved that Luke loved it. Even though he had been traveling for many years, he still found it exciting. This was something Mara could understand, if she had been trapped on the same planet for eighteen years, she would probably love it the way he did. As it was, she loved the time with her farmboy.

**Food**

"Where do you put all of that, Skywalker?" Mara always wondered how Luke could eat so much food. She knew that he worked hard and long all which took a good deal of energy, but the man could _really_ eat.

"It really isn't all that much."

"If I ate that much, I would look like a Hutt, and I exercise just as much as you do."

"Well, aunt Beru always said I was a growing boy."

"I think you've passed out of that phase, and isn't the pregnant one suposed to be the one that eats all the time?"

**Blessing**

He was a bigger blessing than they could have ever hoped for. All their fear from before he was conceived about what type of galaxy he would grow up in seemed so minute in contrast to the fear of what Mara's sickness could do to him. They could always fix the galaxy later, their child they could not.

But he was a perfect baby boy, five finger, five toes, and all the other little details parents look for with their newborn.

He also cured Mara of her disease.

A little boy, a big blessing swaddled in a little blue blanket.

**Thanks**

"Thank you."

"For what?" Mara asked her husband, very confused.

Luke looked up from the baby sleeping in his arms. "For Ben, for not leaving me, for fighting the disease, for... for everything."

A bright smile crossed Mara's face. "You helped with those things too, you know."

Luke looked back down at his beautiful baby boy, "Yeah, but you did all the hard work."

"No, Luke, you did. You had to watch from a distance. You stayed right where I needed you, close enough to catch me when I fell, but far enough that I could breath. Thank you, Luke. Thank you."


End file.
